Entertainment systems, video game consoles, and/or other like gaming devices typically provide interactive gaming experiences wherein users interact with a game and/or other users by providing one or more inputs and receiving feedback in response to the provided inputs. The inputs may be provided using an input device or controller, such as joysticks, keyboards, computer mice, touchscreens, motion sensing devices, and the like. The feedback may be received using one or more output devices, such as through display devices, audio devices, haptic feedback devices, and the like.
Gaming devices and their controllers may provide some interactive gaming experiences. However, many of these gaming devices are limited to proprietary platforms, which often require the use of platform-specific controllers. The term “platform” may refer to the specific electronic components and software that provide a gaming experience. Furthermore, many of these gaming devices and gaming experiences may be limited to specific physical and/or virtual environments. Moreover, many of these gaming devices do not provide users with the ability to interact with other devices, such as non-proprietary gaming devices and/or non-gaming devices. Therefore, typical gaming devices and/or platforms may be limited in their ability to offer an immersive gaming experience.